


Red x Blue - Angelus Daemonium (Four Swords Angels & Demons AU)

by SDRseries



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angel!Green, Angel!Red, Angel!Shadow, Angels, Archangel!Zelda, Demon!Blue, Demon!Vio, Demons, Explicit version, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRseries/pseuds/SDRseries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons.  Fearsome and frightening creatures with pure evil intent who wish for nothing but destruction and their own selfish desires.  As an angel, Red is practically programmed to automatically assume the worst about them, especially when a Demon Lord is concerned.  Nothing good ever comes out of an encounter, and one would be lucky to even come back alive.  He wants nothing to do with such abominations, because he’ll never forget that demons are cruel, heartless, and inconsiderate, completely incapable of caring for another being…<br/>…Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red x Blue - Angelus Daemonium (Four Swords Angels & Demons AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the explicit version of Angelus Daemonium that features sexual content! If you do not wish to read the explicit version, then please head over to my DeviantART ( http://sdrseries.deviantart.com/art/Red-x-Blue-Angelus-Daemonium-Chapter-1-623912279 ) to read the censored version (the smut will be omitted and only implied).

Glorious golden rays shone in through the windows and filled the room with warmth, letting the sleeping angel know that morning had arrived.  Large, white feathered wings stretched and flapped as their owner sat up in the bed, giving a lingering yawn as he did so.  He ruffled his bright blonde hair and rubbed his cerulean eyes of sleep before gazing out the window to greet the morning sun.  His fellow angels could already be seen flying from place to place, their wings effortlessly carrying them through the air as if they were clouds. 

Red stepped off his bed and made his way over to the mirror; he needed to make sure he looked presentable in front of the Angel Prince and Princess.  Grabbing a small brush, he gradually worked through his hair until he could fluff it up without a problem.  He then happily skipped over to his wardrobe and picked out his favourite crimson garb – a length of flowy and light fabric that tied around his neck and the middle of his back to leave space for his wings to freely move about.  The cloth came down to just above his knees with the exception of the back that was slightly longer and fluttered behind him as he walked.  To hold it in place, he took a long white sash and tied it around his waist.  He then slipped a fresh pair of undergarments up and past his legs so that no embarrassing peeking took place in public.  Satisfied with his overall look, he grinned cheerfully at his reflection in the mirror and dashed out the bedroom door to head to the dining hall with the other angels for breakfast.

Living in the Heralvia Palace came with ridiculous amounts of luxury, even if you weren’t royalty.  Red wasn’t of royal blood and wasn’t next in line for the throne nor was he considered a prince, but his brother had married the Angel Princess and so automatically became the Angel Prince, but for Red, he was simply granted a place in the palace and luxuries that no angels who lived in the rest of Heralvia had.  He wasn’t complaining though.  The young angel was extremely humble and kind and was more than happy to live with the extra benefits.  He was also happy for his brother, for the Angel Princess was truly a beautiful sight to behold.  The angels of Heralvia adored her, and they were overjoyed to hear that an Angel Prince had been crowned as her husband.  The prince had, since then, become the Captain of the Royal Guard as well, which Red thought was hilariously ironic.  His brother was protecting and guarding himself!

 

\---

 

Red sprinted down the smooth floors of the palace’s halls until he came to the flock of angels that were gradually moving into the dining hall through large double doors.  Flying inside the palace was against the rules and considered disrespectful, so that meant no flying above the crowd and waiting until he could get in, retrieve his meal, and sit down at one of the many tables.

The Angel Princess had wanted pretty much everything to be fair throughout Heralvia, so if the kingdom had to have a dining hall for the resident angels, then the palace had to have one too.  Red thought it was a great idea on the Princess’s behalf though, because that meant the palace could be more social and lively during meal times.

Once he squeezed past the doors and other angels, Red darted over to where the food was being served and picked out a simple salad with a few slices of bread.  After getting a fork, he made his way over to where he usually sat, and a few of his friends were already there.

“Hello!” Red greeted them as he sat down, plonking himself in between a male angel and a female angel.

“Greetings, Red!” they replied cheerfully.

The dining hall of the palace was indescribably cavernous, but it was decorated beautifully.  Three large, clear glass windows sat on a wall each, letting in warm light and giving a nice view of the kingdom below.  Long marble tables lined the hall so that there was enough space for each angel in the palace, and silky tapestries hung from the ceiling, giving the room a nice splash of colour.

Red looked over to the back of the dining hall where two large – and empty – seats sat, reserved specially for the royal angels.  He was curious as to why Green and Zelda weren’t there yet, so he asked his friends if they knew anything.

“Not sure, we haven’t seen either of them all morning,” said the female next to Red.

“I hope everything’s okay with them,” added a male angel that sat across from them.

“They’re usually here before everyone, right?” said the male next to Red.

The other angels nodded, but Red wasn’t exactly feeling any less anxious about their whereabouts.  Perhaps something urgent came up?

“What if it’s something to do with demons?” a six-winged archangel suggested, sitting a few seats down.  He was well known for his mind-reading capabilities, and it freaked Red out a little, but the archangel vowed not to prod around in other’s heads too much.  The princess made use of him when they needed to extract information from traitors or enemies.

“D-demons?” Red stuttered.  He’d never heard anything good about them.

“Yeah.  Word is that there’s been a bit of banter between our kingdoms lately.  My guess is that the prince and princess are busy dealing with the matter today,” the mind-reading archangel replied.

“Oh?  Then how come my brother never said anything about it?” Red asked them, lifting a piece of lettuce to his mouth.

“Prince Green probably didn’t want to worry you,” one of the females reassured.

“Yeah.  Besides, those demons are no match for us.  Not anymore, anyway.  Our armies are stronger than ever, and the princess’s magic has grown exceptionally powerful of late,” the male sitting next to Red added.

“I hope you’re right,” Red replied. 

It wasn’t just demons that posed a threat to Heralvia though – rebellious and traitorous angels were becoming more and more frequent, spreading panic through the kingdom little by little.  When they were caught however, the sentence was to have their wings scorched black by holy fire and cast out of Heralvia for eternity, spending the rest of their days as a black-winged angel – a Fallyn.

“The sentence for the Fallyn has changed,” the mind-reader said suddenly.  Red really wished he would stop doing that.

“It was ever since the incident with… _him_ , wasn’t it?” one of the females asked.

The mind-reader nodded.  “Depending on the offense, the penalty is now either immediate death or removal of the wings.”

Red shuddered at the thought, pulling his wings close to his body.  How could he say that so casually?  “May we please stop talking about this?” he pleaded.

“Of course.  Our apologies.”

No one wished to talk freely about the incident several years ago, believing that it was bad luck to do so.  Red wasn’t there to witness the crime or the penalty being carried out, but he _had_ caught a glimpse of those soulless blue orbs being carried away to the dungeon, and he certainly didn’t want to see them again.  Their owner was positively terrifying, and after he was stripped of the proud name of Link and cast out of Heralvia, he continued to cause chaos, his heart blackened by the desire for power and attacking in the darkness of night, earning him a new name that no one dared speak.  The archangel warriors had tracked him down and subdued him, but it wasn’t long after that did they find out that he went to join forces with the demons.  No one had heard about him ever since.

A few more minutes passed as Red stared at his plate, his appetite now lost.  All of these thoughts that plagued that his mind didn’t ease him at all, and he really wanted to know what was going on with the prince and princess just so he would be able to sleep at night.  He usually always went to talk with his brother after breakfast, but without Green there, Red wasn’t sure what he would do for the rest of the morning either.  Perhaps he could head to the Council Chamber and see if they were there?

The young angel excused himself and pushed away from the table, being sure to grab his plate to return it.

All of a sudden, the doors to the dining hall burst open, turning everyone’s attention to the panic-stricken angel who darted inside. 

“THE PRINCE!  IT’S THE PRINCE!  HE’S BEEN KIDNAPPED!  THE LORD OF SIRENNITH AND HIS DEMONS HOLD HIM CAPTIVE!” he shouted.

Red’s entire body went numb as he stood there frozen, his plate falling to the floor and shattering to pieces and an instant chain reaction spread to every angel in the room.  Wings fluttered about violently and fearful cries echoed off the walls, obviously worried that there might still be demons in the palace, but Red paid no attention to the panic.  All he could do was stand there and place his disbelief in the news he’d just received.

“How do you know this?!” cried the mind-reader to the messenger.

“I was outside the door to the Council Chamber when I heard it!  He’s gone and the Council has no idea what to do!” the messenger replied.

Just then, one of the guards came marching into the room an escorted each angel out, barking the order of the princess which deemed everyone to their chambers immediately.

It took a few moments for Red to come back to his senses, and so he hesitantly shuffled through the crowd to get back to his room.

 

\---

 

The young angel’s hands shook as he paced about the polished floor of his bedroom, his patience hanging on its last thin thread while he waited for further orders.  He wondered if the rest of the kingdom had received news of this yet, but he wouldn’t know until he was allowed to roam the palace again.  He needed to talk to the princess to see what she knew, because if anyone deserved to know about Green, it was Red.

He also wasn’t able to fully comprehend the fact that his brother was even kidnapped in the first place.  The palace was heavily guarded day and night and hadn’t been infiltrated in decades, so why now?  Was there another traitorous angel in the mix?  Red sincerely hoped not.

And what of Green’s condition, too?  Was he being tortured?  Or…worse…?

Red shook his head and rapped his knuckles against his skull several times to rid himself of his thoughts, lest he start crying over nothing yet.  It was then that a knock was heard at his door, and without hesitation he dashed over and opened it. 

In front of him was a messenger to inform him that the palace had been confirmed safe and free of intruders.  Red sighed and thanked the angel, pushing past to race down the many hallways until he reached Zelda’s throne room.  He skidded to a stop in front of the colossal ornate doors and waited for the two guards standing there to let him pass.  Once inside, he caught sight of Zelda pacing back and forth in front of her throne just as Red had been doing in his bedroom earlier.  Her magnificent six wings that glowed with a golden aura were restless as she placed one foot in front of the other, her flowing pink dress fluttering about her legs.  Her delicate gloved hands were clasped and pressed to her lips and her sparkling blue eyes were cast downwards at the floor in worry. 

She didn’t seem to notice Red amidst her subtle panicking, so he spoke up.  “Um, Princess?”

Zelda visibly flinched at Red’s voice and she flicked her gaze to the young angel lingering in the doorway.  “Oh, Red!  I apologize for not getting to you sooner.  I forgot that you must be just as worried as I am,” she said, her voice wavering as she clearly struggled to maintain her composure.

Red stepped forward and bowed with respect until he heard the doors shut behind him.  As soon as they were alone, he dashed forward and leapt into his sister-in-law’s embrace, letting loose a flood of tears into her shoulder.  “W-what happened…?” he sobbed.

Zelda’s royal demeanor broke in an instant and she cried along with the young angel.

Aside from Green, Red was the only one allowed to share this kind of contact with the princess, but he only hugged her whenever no one else was in the same room.  Zelda took pride in her professional figure and so needed to look in command in the eyes of the kingdom, but underneath her calm and wise façade was a flurry of emotions that she could rarely let out.

“It happened during the night…  Green and I were sleeping soundly until _they_ crashed through our bedroom window, screeching and growling with atrocious volume.  Your brother valiantly fought them off and told me to run, but while I was gone, they…they…” she explained.

“…They took him…?” Red finished for her.

She nodded into his shoulder and pulled away to wipe her tears with one of her wings.  “They were long gone before the guards and soldiers could arrive.  We’ve been trying to track them all morning, but then the Council eventually figured out just whose demons they were, and we can’t infiltrate Sirennith until we get the armies back in order without their Captain.”

So the panicked angel in the dining hall was correct…  “Isn’t there at least _something_ we can do?  What about send in spies or propose an offer?” Red suggested, his eyes alit with worry.  He wasn’t about to idly sit by and wait for something to happen.  If there was any way that he could help, he was going to take it.

“We’ve already sent in sentries to keep an eye on things, and we’re just waiting for a response.  As for what’s happening to Green, my best guess is that the Lord will hold him ransom.  He’d be no use to him as a corpse,” Zelda explained, instantly shattering Red’s previous hope.  “Other than that, we can do nothing but wait for either the sentries’ reports or a letter from the Lord himself.”

Red lowered his head and wrenched his eyes shut, squeezing out the flood of tears that trickled down his cheeks.  “But we _can’t_ do nothing…!  Surely there _must_ be something that we can do while we wait!”

Zelda lowered her voice and spoke softly.  “I’m sorry, Red, but there really is nothing to be done…  In the meantime, I’ve ordered that this information will not be shared outside the palace, lest the entire kingdom start panicking as well.  How about you head down to the main streets?  I’m sure that the atmosphere will help you take you mind off things.”

The young angel lifted a finger and wiped away the wet trails from his eyes, sniffling and hiccuping.  He didn’t want to believe what Zelda was saying.  He knew that something could be done, and it was just matter of figuring out what!  “Okay…” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

 

\---

 

Red’s feet touched down and his wings gently settled behind him has he landed, the glittering sand sparkling in the sunlight as his toes shifted the crystal-like grains about.  Other angels hustled busily around him as they made their way to and from various wooden stalls set up on the sand, each one lined neatly in a row and displaying plentiful things ranging from food produce to jewellery and clothing to enchanted objects.  Red had chosen to take a gander at some of the items up for sale today at the markets rather than spend his time in an overly-crowded street with pretty much nothing to do for a jobless angel.  Besides, many of the angels here were much kinder in a shopping atmosphere.

Voices rung out from all angles, calling out what their store sold or what was up for grabs.  Mixed scents filled Red’s nose, making it difficult to detect which smell came from where and just what exactly each one was.  Flashes of colour enticed him to lots of different directions at once where the other angels kept moving about and revealing stalls that he hadn’t noticed before, and it wasn’t long before a particular display caught his eye.  The stall was set up with woven decorations and wind chimes hanging from the ceiling, and sitting on the clothed shelves in front were many different types of beautiful crystal and gemstone carvings.  Wearing a curious grin on his face, Red skipped over to the stand and greeted the shopkeeper.

The old angel had several ruffles in her wings, making feathers stick out every which way.  Her shoulder-length grey hair was thin and frizzy and had obviously been combed through half-heartedly.  Her colourless (yet crimson-tinted) eyes seemed to stare right past Red as she gazed at him, making the young angel wonder if she was blind.

“Mmm, the prince’s younger brother.  What brings you all the way out here?” she asked, making Red jump at the raspy voice that crawled out of her throat.

“Oh, um, hello!  I’m just browsing today.  There’s a few things I have to take my mind off of…” Red replied, trying desperately not to think of Green’s predicament.

“Well then, feel free to take a look at anything you like.  I’ll just be in the back; give me a shout if you need anything, dear.”

Red watched in confusion as the old angel shuffled towards the back of the stall and disappeared behind a pair of dark violet curtains.  After stepping to the side, Red soon found a tent of which she must have gone into, and he could only wonder what was inside.  More stock, perhaps?  Or maybe a ‘members only’ kind of thing?

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the display in front of him.  He already had a large amount of tapestries hung up in his room and wind chimes he had no use for, so the stones were the only option.

There were three shelves where the carvings sat, each one stacked behind each other.  On the lowest row Red could see a dolphin carved out of lapis lazuli, a bird out of rose quartz, and a beautiful eastern dragon out of blue goldstone.  Red gently picked the dragon up and turned it over in his hands, admiring the way the gemstone sparkled like the twinkling stars in the night sky.  The reptile was curled around a ball of fluorite, he noticed, and he confirmed that this work of art must surely be way out of his budget.  He would have loved to buy it, though.

He placed it back where it was and looked to the second row.  Here there was a silver and gold sword in ordinary stone, a gorgeously decorated moonstone bracelet, and what appeared to be a black onyx human crouching down with his head buried in his knees.  There seemed to be something attached to his back, so Red softly turned it around and almost screamed upon seeing the demonic wings tucked neatly behind it.  Why was the old angel selling something like this?!

“Found something of interest?”

Red finally let out a squeal and jumped back a step, half relieved to see the seller standing in front of him.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, young’un.  I didn’t mean to startle you,” she apologized, although her face didn’t exactly look sorry.

“Uh, th-that’s alright…” Red replied, calming his nerves down and stepping forward again.

“I repeat my question.”

“Huh?”  _Should I ask her about the demon?_  “I was just wondering why you’re selling this…”  He pointed at the frightening carving with a shaking hand.

“Oh!  Silly me.  This one isn’t even supposed to be on display,” she said, far too casually for Red’s liking.   She picked the carving up and began making her way back to the tent, but before she passed through, she paused and slowly turned to look at Red.  “The things you want to take your mind off…  You don’t really want to forget them, do you?”

The young angel flinched and he suddenly wasn’t so comfortable around this stall anymore.  “I…”

The ruffled angel chuckled.  “I know you wish to find out more about the Demon Lord who took your brother.  I can answer all of your questions – that is, if you’d like help in returning him safely.”

Red couldn’t believe his ears.  She knew all along?  _And_ she was able to do something about it?

She turned away from him and held open one of the curtains.  “Come.  Let me indulge you in my knowledge of the Unholy.”

 

\---

 

Red didn’t want to be here.  He _really_ didn’t want to be here.  How was this old angel not caught out and punished for this yet?

Inside the tent was every angel’s nightmare: a plethora of demonic talismans, books, summoning circles, pentagrams, and just about everything to do with the Unholy, either strung up on the walls or placed atop shelves and tables.  In the centre of the tent resided a small round table with tarot cards, scrolls, a quill and ink, and a shimmering crystal ball.  The shopkeeper knelt down on a plush pillow at one end and beckoned Red to do the same.  He hesitantly slid into place, glancing nervously around the tent as if a demon was about to pop out of nowhere and steal his soul.  Just the entire aura of the old angel’s secret tent was unsettling beyond belief, and it terrified him.

The shopkeeper cleared her throat and reached for the tarot cards to her right.  “Would you like me to do a reading for you?” she asked.

Red had to practically force his voice out of his throat, fidgeting nervously with his hands that sat in his lap.  “Um, no thank you, I’m fi-”

“Ooh…  I haven’t seen _this_ card in a while.”

The young angel blinked as he tried to process that she had already begun the reading, and he didn’t like her tone of voice one bit.  With shaky breaths, he slowly glanced down at the card on the table and froze like the shop’s stone carvings.

The Devil.

However, the old angel only let out a hearty chortle.  “Oh, dearie, don’t look so terrified!  The Devil isn’t a bad card at all – or least depending on your situation.  He represents the freedom of choice and the choice of freedom.  Look deeper into the truth and see beyond superficial appearances.  You are not trapped unless you allow yourself to be trapped.”

Red sincerely wished she wouldn’t speak in riddles.  If anything, this only confused him more than he already was.  However, he _did_ like hearing the word ‘freedom’ in there; was Green’s rescue entirely plausible?

He watched as she pulled out another card and placed it onto the tabletop – this one he definitely didn’t mind.

The Lovers.

“Ah, one of my favourite cards.  I suppose I should have expected this card to be drawn to you.  Many say that there are only two modes of which we operate under at a time: ‘fear’ or ‘love’.  Be cautious in mixing business with romance; be sure to know what is at risk.”

 _Again with the riddle-talk_ , Red thought in exasperation.  But judging from the old angel’s choice of words, he could only assume that he was about to enter a dangerous relationship.  He wasn’t about to lose his connection with Green, was he?

There was a _fwip_ as the next card was drawn, and Red gazed at it with curiosity.

The Hanged Man.

“Hmm, you’re definitely reaching an interesting turning point.  I would advise you to think your decisions through carefully.  Any sacrifice you make will open up to something more.  Stop, relax, and let go of outdated wishes and attitudes.  You will have only two options: ‘yes’ or ‘no’.”

Red wasn’t approving of where this was going.  He didn’t want to see the results anymore.  “E-excuse me, uh…”

“Impa,” Impa answered, smiling.

“Is it alright if we stop the reading?  I’d really like to know what you have to tell me.”  To be completely honest, he just wanted to be done and out of this wretched place.

Impa placed the cards down and stood up.  “Oh!  Of course, of course.”  She hobbled over to a small bookshelf and plucked a relatively thick one out from between the others.  She then dumped the book down in front of Red, making him jump _again_ , and sat back down.  “Now, before we begin, tell me: what do you know of the Demon Monarchy?”

Red hesitated, the awkwardness of the question hanging in the air and wrapping around his throat.  “I…know that there’s the Demon Overlord and his two sons who are both Lords.  One is in Sirennith and the other in Lymentia.  That’s it,” he answered truthfully.

Impa sighed.  “Yes.  Demon Lord Blue of Sirennith and Demon Lord Vio of Lymentia.  Blue is the one who took your brother.”

Red looked up at the old angel with hopeful eyes.  “Is it possible to negotiate with Blue?”

“Absolutely not.”

Red’s faith slammed the door shut in his face just as it came in.  Why was it not?

“Blue was spoiled rotten by his father growing up.  They aren’t exactly close anymore, but it’s made him arrogant, aggressive, and a total brat.  He’ll do anything to get what he wants, even if he has to kill for it.  I would advise against meeting with him.”

The young angel’s eyes could only widen in shock, but then again, he shouldn’t have been surprised.  Blue _was_ a demon, after all.  However, there _could_ be another way to persuade him.  “What about his brother?”

Impa took a moment, breathing slowly through her nose.  “I’m afraid that not much is known about Vio, only that he has great intelligence and is well-guarded by his beyond-loyal servants.  Besides, his castle is much too far away and he rarely ever makes his presence known.  I wouldn’t recommend turning to him for help.”

Red sighed.  So much for that plan.  “Alright.  Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“Hmm, I suppose I should inform you of Blue’s behaviour.  He’s participated in the destruction of many sacred monuments and temples, and he pillages human homes of women to rape them.  He’s certainly not a likeable being.”

He’d done what?!  Red knew that angels and demons didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye, but surely the Unholy wouldn’t go _that_ far to show their hate!

“Now, do you have any more questions?  Feel free to borrow this book if you like.  It has everything you need to know about demons, both greater and lesser,” Impa continued.

Red let out a nervous chuckle.  No _way_ in Heaven’s name was he about to risk getting caught with _that_ hideous book!  “Um, no thank you.  And…I do have one more question.”

Impa leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.  “Yes?”

Red took a deep breath as he prepared to give his final question.  Impa may not have been able to aid him in rescuing Green, but she had told him more than he expected, and that was enough to do something about it himself.  If there was even the slightest chance of success, he was going to take it.

“Tell me how to get to Sirennith.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, you're probably wondering about this world in which the Links now live in, so allow me to clear a few things up:  
> Heaven and Hell do exist, but not in the human realm. Heralvia, Sirennith, Lymentia, and the Kingdom of the Demon Overlord are all kingdoms that reside on Earth, but the only one that isn't accessible to humans is Heralvia, which is a kingdom in the sky.  
> Heralvia is the Kingdom of Angels. Angels are brought into existence by recycling worthy human souls after they die - all other souls go to either Heaven or Hell. Demons, on the other hand, must be bred. The first Demon Overlord to exist was a human soul who managed to crawl out of Hell, and thus the long line of Greater and Lesser demons arose.  
> Greater demons are those like Blue and Vio: human in appearance with the exception of the horns, tail, and wings. Lesser demons are more grotesque in appearance, much like gargoyles. 
> 
> Hope that rid you of some questions and confusion. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
> Angelus Daemonium means the Demon's Angel in Latin. X3
> 
> ...According to Google Translate, at least. XD


End file.
